Kassina Telkath
Appearance The young, late-teenage girl before you bears a relatively innocent quality in her youthful visage. Long, golden blonde hair tumbles in gentle waves from an off-center part to frame a young, heart shaped face. Aristocratic cheekbones, a pert nose, and a small mouth with full, lush, Cupid's bow lips set the stage for her soul-searching eyes, large and emerald green, that peer out from behind full lashes and beneath slender, expressive, crescent shaped eyebrows. A light coating of makeup enhances her features, the powered blush giving color to her cheeks, and the brown, glittery eye shadow making her eyes pop. Her lips have been painted with a light pink gloss, making them shine in the light and contrast her pearly white teeth. Her neck is slender, as are her shoulders and arms, giving her a somewhat dainty appearance. Her chest is modest, simply well proportioned to her shoulders without being remarkable, and the sloping curves of her waist and hips give her a matured, hourglass shape that betrays the effort she puts in to maintaining it. Her legs make up a significant portion of her petite, 5'5" frame. Lean and athletic, she moves them with a dancer's grace and confidence, always seeming to know exactly where her body is at any time. Certainly, it's a rare occasion that she would come off as looking clumsy. A black, cloth tank top fits snuggly around this young woman's torso, contrasting starkly with her golden blonde hair and fair skin. Wide straps cross over the tops of her shoulders, but otherwise leave her lightly tanned flesh bared to the elements. The square neckline is modestly cut, obviously made more for utility than fashion, though the clinginess of the material reveals the curve of her waist and the flat tone of her stomach, betraying the care she takes in her appearance. At her waist, the tank top disappears into a pair of loose fitting black flight suit pants, the sleeves of which have been tied around the top of a thick black utility belt. Silver knee pads and a silver stripe running up the front of each of the legs give contrast to the suit, which is finished by a pair of knee-high, polished black leather boots. Politics Lady Kassina Telkath is the daughter of Count Herald Telkath of the Coruscant Security Force and Countess Lydia Yinsin Telkath. Though the family's fame is far from galactic, those who have spent time on Coruscant may have seen news blurbs about Count Telkath's success as a leader of several CSF sections. Those directly involved in politics are more likely to have heard the name, as Herald Telkath is very active in Coruscant high society. Lady Kassina herself was said to be joining the Coruscantii political spotlight; however, rumors abound that she has instead joined the Republic Military, following in the footsteps of her grandfather, Colonel Valryn Telkath. For more information regarding the Telkath family or related connections, feel free to contact me! Behind the Scenes Category:Player Characters Category:Human Category:Republic